User talk:Tim H
Note:Mar's Armor Sure, but if wanted that then i'd need you to delete my Gauntlets, Leggings and Shoulderpads articles first. Thanks! SwordSlayer 07:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Widgets I was playing with my widgets and then I was unable to delete them! How do I delete widgets? The "X" symbol isn't working. SwordSlayer 06:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping. SwordSlayer 23:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) SUB:Other J&D wiki Hi Light Daxter! Thanks for being a help to our community. I would like to message you back for the message you sent me. Well, I would not like for my wiki to be closed because I made it for Jak & Ratchet & Clank topics. I don't use it much, but I'm going to give it a new bureacrat when someone is interested and then they may do whatever they want with it. I prefer it don't be deleted however. Also, I'm an admin on three wikis, none of which are Ratchet & Clank nor Jak & Daxter topics. I know you would like all the help you can get here and that's why I'm willing to give you my time even though I'm no Jak & Daxter expert. Thanks for leaving the message and again thanks for your support! PacBoyCraZ 22:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, glad things are well. PacBoyCraZ 23:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I knew about the signature stuff, I just use User PacBoyCraZ sig. How's this test? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 00:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Article: Mizo Dream Team I'd like to move the article Mizo Dream Team to Mizo's Dream Team since the name sounds weird if you say 'Mizo Dream Team'. I'm only asking this because last time I got into havoc. Tell me if i can move the article, thanks. SwordSlayer 03:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It is called Mizo's Dream Team by G.T. Blitz in Jak X during a combat racing update, saying "This is a battle between the newbies and Mizo's Dream Team..." and G T Blitz is Mizo, so i'm guessing Mizo's Dream Team is right. SwordSlayer 01:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) SUB: Actually, if you go , you see that his last edit was on December 22. Now, I understand time gets messed up on some Wikias, but I refreshed my computer and besides, the special pages don't lie. But if you prefer to give admin rights your way, then that is fine with me, but you guys only have two admins and you need some more people to watch for vandals, clean up spam, etc. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 22:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I see where you're going with this. Jakraziel doesn't edit much anyways, I don't blame the guy either, and I'm glad you take good responsibility with this wiki. Also, when leavign a message under the smae subject, just use this :' so you can indent the paragraph. That way, I'll notice it easier! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ]] ''MY TALK'' 22:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Slam Dozer / Ram Rod This confusion of the Slam Dozer and Ram Rod was, well, quite confusing, so I decided to merge them. I just redirected it. SwordSlayer 23:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC)